


Beautiful Beast

by CheshireCat178



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCat178/pseuds/CheshireCat178
Summary: Basically I have no idea where this is going and I'm just putting words to paper, so to speak, I hope you enjoy reading it, and please forgive any minor grammar mistakes. I do most  of my writing really late at night, but if there's any spelling mistakes or something major please let me know in the comments.Side note, posting new chapters may take me a while as I want them to be pretty substantial in length





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh pushed it’s way past my lips, joining the ever growing clouds of smoke coming from both my newest fag and the destruction laid out before me. With a groan I rose to my feet, dusting the ash and filth off my black leather pants, carefully avoiding the many belts that kept my weapons in place. Pulling my jacket tighter around my form I let out another sigh before snuffing my fag out under my boot before heading over to the ashen gray mare tethered to one of the few currently not burning trees.

“Heya girl, let’s get outta here before someone comes to ruin the fun.” I spoke with a soft voice, my hands gentle on her muzzle, before untethering her and mounting, kicking once to set her into a gallop. A small grin set into my face,  _ ‘how amusing, the only creature I show any kindness to, and she is the one to carry my to and from the places where I cause more pain and sorrow than I can express’ _ . A tap of my boots against her sides had her galloping faster, as eager as I to reach our home and to leave the still screaming and burning bodies of my latest victims far behind us. 

Passing through our empty forest, the harshness of the winter snow having set in and blanketed everything in a soft white, void of almost all life, save for a few birds that sang their melancholy songs of want for spring. I let the reins fall from my hands, confident that my only friend would know her way home, and watched everything from beneath the cowl of my hood, ashen gray and black, flecked with dark patches of black blood and ash, just as all my hunting and fighting clothes were. Staring out into the open, watching for the smallest signs of movement, the first sign that someone was following us, the first sign that I would get to feel the joy of the hunt and the thrill of the kill yet again this night. 

With the full moon above us, lighting the forest up like a macabre show of the bones of the trees and the patches of darkest night looking like blood in my eyes, I watched with an expression of glee. My eyes, unnatural in color (having been painted in silvers and grays like swirling storm clouds filled with lightning by whichever demon wished my curse of a life upon me), and unnatural in strength, allowing me to see as though it were day, and yet in day the light did not blind me. I had learnt not to question my strangeness, simply to hide it from others on the, now rare, times when I should happen to venture into town. The scars decorating my back like silken lines from spiders a constant reminder of what should occur when I let my dark side show. And it was those eyes, once hated by myself and my wrench of a mother, that had spotted my next meal. With a gentle squeeze of my thighs my dearest mare slowed to a stop and stood silently as I took the bow strapped over my shoulder and an black ash wood arrow from my quiver. Silent as a wolf I nocked my arrow and raised the bow and pulled the string taut, taking aim at the beautiful young buck, so desperate from winter that he had yet to notice the bringer of his death.  _ ‘He’s so young, probably his first rack of antlers, such a shame to kill something so new’  _ I allowed myself a small chuckle and released my arrow, watching it sail through the air and pearce his bone of his skull, killing the young thing instantly. 

“How wonderful~” I chimed with glee, dismounting and stalking my way to the pool of blood forming around the steaming carcass like the most beautiful ruby created, only to be stained by a crack in the middle.

“It seems I shall have fresh meat tonight Persephone, and I shall reward you with apples for assisting in my kill.” The beautifully gray mare knickered in response, her head bowing in thanks as I inspected the meat.

“Clean kill, enough for a good feed, new hide to sell, bones to cave, such a wonderful evening” A lopsided grin twisted the corners of my lips as I lifted the buck by its new and wimpy antlers, the neck close enough for easy reach. Without hesitation or care for any human who could happen upon the scene, I tore into the flesh of the neck, ripping a bloody, dripping, hunk and gulping it down greedily. Pulling one of my prefered, curved blades from it’s sheif, I made quick work of skinning the body. Laying the meat out on the hide, the organs and intestines left perfectly intact inside. Allowing a moment for my teeth to grow and change shape into that of a preditors, I began to make my way through the organs. Slurping up intestines with unabashed joy, filling my belly with delicious chunks of flesh, savoringly tore bite by bite from the kidneys, lungs, liver, and heart. When I was left with nothing but an empty carcass, I wiped the blood and fluid from my maw, ignoring what had already made its way to join the other stains of my cloak and clothes, and let out a contented sigh as my teeth regained they’re usual human shape, instead of the pointed, razors they had been moments ago. 

“You feel able to haul this back? Or shall I?” I spoke softly, lazily rubbing circles on my belly as Persephone reared up and neighed, as if the suggestion of her being incapable had been an insult.

“I’ll take that as a ‘shut your mouth! I can carry far more than you!’” Chuckling, I stood, bending over to wrap the carcass in the hide before hauling it over to the waiting mare, mounting and carefully holding it in front of me, before tapping her sides with my feet.

“All the way home this time darling, I think we’re both due for a long rest, after your feed of course.” I let out another content sigh as she began her lazy gallop back to the place we beasts should happen to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

Stone of assorted light and dark grays made the walls of my home, the roof made of dark ash wood. It was designed to be barely noticeable during winter, and far too gloomy for anyone to want to enter during the warmer months. There were few windows, and the door looked old and rickety, but I knew from experience that it was strong enough to keep other beasts out if need be. It was large enough to comfortably home a family of four, with three bedrooms (one of which was left in disarray, the other being barely kept neat), two bathing rooms, a glorious kitchen where I would spend most of my time preparing my meals and food for times like this winter, and a reading room lined with bookshelves candles and a fireplace. I allowed a soft smile to grace my lips at the thought of my den, ‘how unfitting a place, so warm and cozy, yet it houses a wolf.’ I allowed a chuckle at that and led Persephone around back to her stable, a small yet spacious wooden building filled with hay and a few barrels, warm enough that she never complained about the cold, and solid enough that very little water made its way inside.  
Careful not to disturb my meal I dismounted and laid it on the ground before making my way over to one of the barrels. Opening the lid before gesturing for her to come over and eat her fill of the shining red apples that rested inside. Those had cost me a fortune considering it was the middle of winter,but seeing her happy and full was worth it, besides it was only the occasional treat.  
I allowed a small smile to cross my features and stood back to watch.  
“Such a strange beast. You must be the only creature who feels no fear around me.” I spoke with nonchalance and received a look from her that seemed to consist of an eye roll and a ‘get over yourself’ before she returned to eating. Chuckling softly I allowed my thoughts to wonder, blacking out the where and when I was and simply losing myself in the sense of emptiness surrounding me. The complete and utter lack of anything whatsoever. No thought, no light, no sound, no people, no life. I blinked once at the feel of breath on my face and snapped back to reality, a snarl beginning in my throat and a hand raising with black talons in place of fingers, before my eyes focused on the mare in front of me, a look of mild concern on her face, and I lowered my hand.  
“Now I know I must be insane, I seem to think my horse has emotions and cares about my wellbeing.” I placed a hand over my face and only just missed the ‘you’re damn fucking right I do’ look she cast in my direction. Letting out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding I groaned and moved to replace the lid to the barrel of apples, to the displeasure of Persephone naturally, who tried to push my hands out of the way to no avail.  
Chukling softly at the disappointment in her eyes barely covered by the “well you’re a bitch” look she shot me before turning around and slauntering off.  
“Fine, be that way. I’ll just leave the heavy saddle on your back. Have fun with that darling~” Grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself I watched as she stopped and backtracked to where I was standing, refusing to so much as look at me.  
“Who do you love~?” Mock and teasing mischief laced each and every one of my words. A huff and a low nicker was the only response she game me, so naturally I took my teasing a step further.  
“Come on, tell me you love me and I’ll open the barrel again. I’ll even remove that uncomfortable saddle you’re wearing.” My smirk seemed seemed to seep into every word, she heard it too, her steps becoming weary. Nevertheless she stopped just next to me and I kept my word, slowly taking apart her saddle, hanging each piece on its own hook, before placing a thick woollen blanket over her back, designed to keep her warm during winter.  
“Though I never did say when I’d open that barrel again, did I?” A laugh pulled itself from my throat at her immediate reaction. Which was quite simply to butt her head harshly into my back, an action that would have easily pushed any normal person to the ground, which only caused me a slight stumble. Tossing a ‘get over it’ over my shoulder before walking over to my corpse, kept from spoiling by the snow and ice surrounding it.  
“See you tomorrow love, I need to eat too you know” My smirk returned at her lack of a response, and I picked the young buck up by its forelegs, hiking it over my shoulder before exiting the stables and heading to the creature comforts of my home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kicking the door open with a boot clad foot, I glanced around the front room with my now bored expression. Taking a moment at the doorway to snap my fingers, a small and steadily growing fire bringing itself to life in the hearth, and watch the warm glow of the fire fill the room. 

Huffing a sigh I made my way to the kitchen, carelessly tracking snow, ice, and decay across my stone floors. I easily placed the corpse on the large bench of age smoothed stone and moved to grab a thin bladed knife of silver, cutting the meat into strips and chunks with the fluidness only achievable through countless repetitions, humming an old and almost forgotten tune to myself.

"'There once was a farmer whom lived to be old, his wife had the most beautiful face so I'm told,

The farmer himself was a brute of a lad, fucked her each night and called her a hag~

Twas only her new wounds that warned of abuse, yet the help of the people did the pretty lass refuse

Though one day a rage like hellfire rose, the brute grew so mad that he cut off her toes~

Unable to run the young lass was forced into stayin', no more than a pretty birdie locked in her prison

The farmer now had everything he craved, a prosperous farm and a wife turned slave~!" I chuckled softly at my song and opened the doors to my smoker, carefully laying the meat over the racks before leaving to complete the rest of my chores. 'No rest for the wicked haha'. Pausing a few steps away to ensure that I did indeed hear the sounds of the old wooden doors closing before, I take a moment to stare at the cloud filled sky, such a solid gray that it seemed to be made from stone.

"Perhaps it will snow again....." This voiced thought was enough to cause a deep growl to rumble in my chest. Snow meant more had to be done before I could eat and rest. Clenching my fingers into fists I made my way towards the back of the house where the chickens were located, my displeasure causing me to miss the near complete silence in the air, save for my footsteps in the snow and the grinding of my teeth. It took me a moment of looking at the empty pen before fury overtook me.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING FUCK?!!!? WHAT THE FUCK KILLED MY CHICKENS?!!?" I screamed loud enough for the few remaining birds to take flight in fear, the snow covered frozen ground thawing and then burning as a rage as hot as hellfire overcame me.

"Now I have to go back to that stupid town full of those stupid humans just to get fucking livestock!! What fucking bitch had the balls to come into my territory and eat my fucking birds?!?!" I stamped out the few flames flickering at my feet before storming back to my foot door, enough fiery anger lingering to make my footsteps melt through the snow.

 


End file.
